Promesas
by The amazing Harold
Summary: Una oferta de trabajo que Kate no puede rechazar, una promesa por parte de ambos. ¿Las cosas seguirán igual a la vuelta? (Fic realizado a raíz de las fotos del capitulo final de la 5 temporada.) No contiene Spoilers. Luego subirá a Rating M lo más probable.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola, este es un pequeño fic que traigo, en realidad no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, según surja, lo anirem veient.  
Esta historia es posible a Sara, ya que ella fue la que me paso la teoría que había leído por Tumblr (Ese gran amigos spoileador) Y me pareció interesante, así que aquí tenéis!_**

Seguía mirándose los pies mientras se balanceaba en el columpio intentando asimilar las palabras que hacía poco habían salido de la boca de su novia. Se iba, sin más, a otro lugar, lejos de él, lejos de lo que tenían, un oferta de trabajo que no debía rechazar eso le había dicho él aunque por dentro desease que se quedase con él ahí en Nueva York dando largos paseos hasta acabar en los columpios, su sitio especial. Viéndola despertar cada día entre sus sabanas y llenarla de besos y caricias, pero no se lo dijo, simplemente le dijo que sí que debía marcharse aunque le doliese era una buena oportunidad.  
Se levantó despacio, tras unos minutos que le parecieron verdaderas horas, no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos encontrarse con la mirada de Beckett.  
Entrelazó sus dedos con la pequeña mano de ella y caminaron hasta el pequeño apartamento cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.  
Si ya de por sí estaba dolido, ver como metía ropa en la maleta para tenerla lista al día siguiente antes de partir fue el pequeño detonante de lo que todo su cuerpo su cuerpo estaba soportando, girando sobre sus talones lentamente para volver al salón.  
-¿Sabes? Por fin me he dado cuenta de lo que significo para ti, Castle.-Dijo sentándose a su lado hablando en un bajo susurro mientras se miraba sus propias manos.- No te importo, de hecho no creo haberlo hecho nunca.  
El tiempo y el espacio dejaron de existir en ese momento, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no le importaba?, le había estado esperando 4 años de su vida, ¿Y tenía la poca decencia de ni siquiera insinuar si no ir al grano diciéndole que prácticamente ella le importaba una mierda?  
Se levanto como un resorte del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón como un tigre encerrado, estaba sintiendo como poco a poco la ira se apoderaba de él empezando por sus manos y terminando por los dedos de los pies, debía relajarse o al final acabaría cegándola y en realidad lo único que tenía miedo es que le olvidase al irse.  
-¿De verdad piensas eso?-Se atrevió a dar una leve ojeada hacia el lugar donde ella se encontraba lo justo para verla asentir, gruño.-No sabes una mierda.

-Es lo que me demuestras, ni siquiera me has impedido irme, ¿Eso es lo que te importo? ¿Me conseguiste y te cansaste? ¿Es eso?-Dijo levantándose y colocándose frente a él, elevando la cabeza lo justo para verle, adoraba ser más pequeña que él, que él se lo dijese pero ahora era verdad, se sentía la persona más pequeña del mundo y sentía como poco a poco se hundía.  
Le devolvió la mirada, con dureza, demostrando su enfado, pero ella le conocía lo bastante bien y se había perdido demasiadas veces en sus ojos azules como para saber que había un trasfondo de dolor.-Por favor, Rick se me hace muy difícil que no te abras a mí.-Contestó cada vez con voz más baja bajando la mirada sintiéndose intimidada.  
-Yo… Kate, no quiero que te vayas ¿Vale? No quiero. Quiero que te quedes aquí porque es tu casa, porque aquí tienes a tus amigos.  
-Rick, ¿A dónde vamos? Dímelo, porque yo ya no puedo estar así ¿Vale? Quiero saber hacia dónde vamos.  
-¿Sabes? No quiero joderla contigo, nunca me había sentido así, nunca había sentido que alguien me quería, crecí sin una figura paterna, mi madre me dejaba en los internados, mi primera mujer me engañó con otro, la segunda era relación de trabajo, y ahora por fin, me siento querido, y tengo miedo de hacer o decir algo que haga que todo esto se vaya a la mierda.- Juntó su frente con la de ella con los ojos cerrados, se sentía mejor por fin había abierto su corazón y eso hacía que se sintiese mejor.-Pero te quiero, y eso es algo que tienes que saber, aunque no lo diga me acojono tan solo de pensar que te puedo perd-Notó sus labios sobre los suyos y se olvidó de todo, le devolvió el beso dulcemente.-Pero tienes que irte, es una buena oportunidad.  
-Ahora no quiero pensar por favor, si está es la última noche que pasamos juntos antes de que marche, quiero estar contigo  
Una pequeña sucesión de besos que aumentan de intensidad, sonrisas fugaces en labios del otro, Te quieros que quedan ahogados por los besos.  
Agarra la mano de su detective favorita y la dirige hacia la habitación, para disfrutar de ella todo lo que pueda hasta que salga el sol.

Continuará...

**_¿Os gusta? Si es así dejad alguna Reviews, hacen mucho la verdad :33  
Ale hasta el próximo capitulo :))_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaa :3 vuelvo con la continuación, gracias por los followers y las reviews, SÉ que es cortito, pero tengo muy muy poco tiempo, por asuntos personales y estudios, y casi no tengo tiempo. Os lo dejo Besos :3_

El silencio del apartamento, la respiración de Kate sobre la piel de su cuello. Todo parecía estar en orden, pero Para Richard Castle nada lo estaba.  
Su mente no paraba de repetir a modo bucle todo lo acontecido hacía unas horas, y cuanto más lo pensaba más vacio se sentía, no quería vivir sin ella, no podía, se había acostumbrado mucho a su olor y a su forma de caminar, demasiado. Pero inexplicablemente el mundo y el tiempo seguían su recorrido y con ellos el poco tiempo que le quedaba para estar con ella.  
Se sentía estafado, ¿Después de estar 4 años esperándola, después de que ella aceptase todo lo que sentía por el este era el final? Maldijo a Dios, Alá, buda, el Karma, el destino, cualquier cosa que podía alejarla de ella.  
Y el saber que la separación era inminente, que mañana a esta hora el dormiría a miles de km de ella, aunque la tuviese abrazada contra él la hacía extrañarla, una idea cruzó su mente y por primera vez, desde ayer sonrío.  
Miró el reloj. Las 6 de la mañana. Perfecto, si esto salía bien, y esperaba firmemente que sí, esto sería su pequeña gran promesa. Se levantó con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, se removió y susurro su nombre en sus sueños, se asustó, pero luego le acompaño un gran suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba soñando. Se vistió, la miró por última vez y salió al gélido amanecer de Nueva York.

-  
Un pequeño rayo de sol impactó de lleno contra sus ojos cerrados, arrugó levemente la nariz y giro sobre sí misma con una sonrisa en la cara, no abrió los ojos, se sintió llena. Recodó la noche de ayer, la pequeña conversación, su sonrisa se ensanchó hasta un punto insospechado al recordarlo, sentía que su relación había sido elevada a otro nivel, a otro mucho más profundo y formal.  
Estiró el brazo para acariciar el pecho de Castle, pero lo único que encontró fue un blando colchón. Abrió los ojos de golpe tensándose de pronto. Agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo de la ducha, de la cafetera preparando café, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo a cambio fue un silencio sepulcral.  
Se levantó de golpe, arrastrando las sabanas en el proceso para tapar su desnudez. Camino hasta el comedor, tal vez se había levantado a escribir como sucedía a veces. Nada, el sofá vacío. Cogió su móvil, marcó su número, se lo sabía de memoria, saltó el buzón, nada, ni una nota, ni una explicación ni nada. Notaba como el aire de sus pulmones no llegaba con frecuencia, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que tan sólo estaba hiperventilando.  
Se vistió con la ropa que había dejado fuera de la maleta, y marcó de nuevo un número en el iPhone.

-Lanie, soy Beckett, Castle ha desaparecido.- Pronunció en cuanto escuchó un "¿Quién?" De parte de Lanie.

-…

-Sí, voy para allá, en 20 minutos en la cafetería de siempre,

¿Algún review? :3333


	3. Chapter 3

_**Muchas gracias a tod s los que siguen la historia y gracias por todos los comentarios positivos y de ánimo, sois un amor de verdad.  
Bueno otro capítulo, espero que os guste, si es así dejar alguna review con lo que pensáis :33**___

-Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que le contaste lo de la oferta de trabajo, discutisteis, os reconciliasteis, estuvisteis toda la noche con sexo salvaje y ahora no tienes ni puta idea de dónde está?

Kate volvió a asentir por décima vez cada vez que su amiga forense repetía lo que su amiga le había contado para ver si así cobraba sentido en su boca.

-No tiene sentido, joder.-Suspiró frustrada y luego continuó.-Más le vale no haberte abandonado, sabe que tengo un bisturí y miles de utensilios que le podrían hacer llorar con sólo escuchar su nombre.

Kate hizo un amago de sonreír que simplemente quedó en eso, en un amago. Siguió mirando la humeante taza de café intentando que todo cobrase sentido, después de decir que estaba acojonado de perderla, ¿Qué razón de peso debía de existir para que marchase sin ni siquiera dejar una nota? En este momento desearía que todo esto tan sólo fuese otro de sus casos, donde todas las piezas tarde o temprano al final encajaban en el puzle.  
Se despidió de Lanie tras pagar su café del que apenas había bebido un sorbo y volvió a su casa esperando que todo fuese un mal sueño o deseando que simplemente al cruzar el umbral de su casa los brazos de su novio la envolviesen con fuerza, pero al llegar se encontró el apartamento como se lo había dejado.  
La tarde pasó tortuosamente lenta, como si cada uno de los movimientos de la pequeña manecilla del reloj fuese como un doloroso pinchazo tras un moratón, pero el tiempo pasaba incluso aunque ella le había rezado a todos los Dioses y en todos los idiomas que recordaba para que parase, pero pronto, demasiado pronto para ella llegó el momento de irse al aeropuerto.  
Allí estaban todos, Espo, Ryan,Jenny, Lanie, su padre e incluso la Capitana, pero para ella, faltaba lo más importante, él.  
Uno a uno fueron llenándola de abrazos, besos palabras de apoyo a las cuales ella respondía con una sonrisa y algún tímido "Gracias".

-Promete que llamarás.-Dijo Lanie al borde de las lágrimas estrechándola fuerte entre sus brazos.  
-L-lo prometo, pero Lanie, no puedo respirar.-Dijo con una sonrisa.  
-lo siento chica, lo siento.-Contestó soltándola.  
Sonrío girándose y les vio.

-Oh, chicos, ¿Estáis llorando?-Dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a ambos amigos suyos.  
-¿Llorar? ¿Nosotros?-Dijo Esposito con voz quebrada.  
-Es que aquí hay mucho polvo.-Prosiguió Ryan.  
-Eh, dejad algo para el novio ¿No?  
Su voz, la única que reconocería con los ojos cerrados, entró por sus conductos auditivos y muy lentamente giro sobre sus talones y tan pronto como estuvo frente a él, notó sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y sus labios posarse justo en su coronilla aspirando el olor a cereza intenso que desprendía, deseando que no se fuese de allí.

-¿No pensarías que te dejaría marchar sin me despidiese de ti no?-Susurró juntando su frente con la suya.-Tengo algo para ti.  
-¿El qué?-Dijo rozando levemente su nariz con la de él provocando que ambos la arrugasen sonriendo.  
Le vio sacar un pequeño paquetito dorado y se quedo estática. No pensaba que le pidiese matrimonio, pero al sacar el anillo, sencillo, se quedó sin respiración.  
-Prométeme que cuando vuelvas seguiremos juntos.-Susurró cerca de sus labios mientras colocaba despacio el anillo en su dedo.-Porque yo te prometo que te estaré esperando.  
Y la beso, con vehemencia, agarrando con una de sus manos su cintura y con la otra hundiendo sus dedos en el pelo suave de ella, sus lenguas hicieron contacto y tan pronto sucedió esto se olvidaron del resto por unos minutos.  
-Siempre, Rick, siempre.-Susurró en sus labios ambos con una sonrisa. Otro beso más corto, más intenso. Un abrazo que ninguno de los dos quería terminar hasta que la avisaron que debía embarcar.  
-Te quiero, no lo olvides.-Susurro sobre su frente.-Porque yo no lo haré.  
-Ni yo, te llamo en cuanto llegué ¿Vale? Te quiero.-Dijo mientras se alejaba hacia el comienzo de una nueva vida.  



	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola, aquí otro capitulo, no sé si será el último o no, depende de lo que me digáis en las Reviews, espero que os guste la verdad :3**_

_Habían pasado exactamente desde que se fuera 6 meses, 182 días, 4.320 horas, 259.200 minutos y 15.522.000 segundos. Los más largos de su vida. Y por fin tras tanto tiempo la volvería a ver, la volvería a besar, volvería a sentir su calor al abrazarla, volvería a hacerla suya._

_Sonrió ante lo último, el sexo telefónico, era aceptable, escuchar su dulce voz susurrarle cosas al oído a través del aparato electrónico, pero no era comparable a fundirse en ella lentamente y ver como su cara se contraía de placer._

_Sacudió la cabeza parar apartar ese pensamiento de ella o tal vez para obligar a su sangre subir al sitio que le correspondía.  
_

_Hoy todo tenía que salir perfecto.  
Él tenía que estar perfecto para ella. ¿Se daría cuenta que desde su marcha había ido periódicamente al gimnasio? Se miró al espejo y se devolvió a sí mismo una sonrisa de medio lado para darse ánimos, se sentía nervioso, como un adolescente en su primera vez. Pasó su mano izquierda varias veces por su mentón acariciando la barba de 3 días que asomaba. Se lastimó levemente las yemas de los dedos, pero decidió no quitársela, para parecer más guapo, pensó.  
Subió la mano hasta su pelo acariciándolo, algo más corto que la última vez que había hablado con ella por Skype.  
Cogió su caro teléfono y miró la hora, quedaba poco para tener que ir a por ella al aeropuerto, pero tenía que hacer una llamada importante.  
_

_-¿Alex? Soy Rick, oye escucha, ¿Te dejo la lleve dónde siempre?_

-….

-Sabes que si yo pudiera, lo haría, pero a esa hora tengo que pasarme a recogerla.

-….  


_-Gracias tío te debo una._

Se subió al coche para ir a por ella, no son antes pasarse por la cafetería especial de ella cogiendo dos cafés, grandes, con leche semidesnatada, y dos de vainilla, tal y como a ella le gustaba, para que todo siguiese igual a antes de su marcha.  
Al llegar la vio mirar a los lados buscándole con la mirada, sonrío antes el pequeño gesto de ella y sintió latir su corazón desbocado en su pecho. Estaba más guapa que cuando se marchó si eso era posible, su pelo castaño ondeando al viento fresco del otoño de la gran ciudad, sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos ajustados vaqueros, su tez, juraría que era dos tonalidades más morenas que cuando se marchó y sin duda eso la había más sexy, más mujer, más Beckett.  
Se acercó por la espalda rodeandola con sus brazos.

-Dios, no sabes como te he echado de menos pequeña.-Susurró contra su cuello al estrecharla entre sus brazos , su olor seguía siendo el mismo, dejó que sus fosas nasales se embriagasen con su olor, se sentía colocado, como cuando a un borracho se le encierra en una habitación con un whisky de 100 años, se le hacía la boca agua tan sólo de imaginar como sería volver a saborear su suave piel.  
-Y yo a ti Rick.-Dijo girando de entre sus brazos sobre sí misma para quedar enfrente de él.  
Se miraron a los ojos y sintieron como volvía a nacer entre ellos la conexión intima que poseían, demasiado sin verse, demasiada tensión resuelta por ellos mismos. Sus aliento se entremezclaban entre ellos como reconociéndose de forma personal. Se seguían retando con la mirada, para ver quien era el que se atrevía a romper la línea.  
Sonrieron y de forma simultánea sus labios colapsaron entre sí, intentando ser dulces pero sin apenas contenerse, empezando una lucha por ver quien llevaba el control.  
La falta de aire les hacía arder sus pulmones y muy a su pesar se separaron.

-Te he echado de menos.-Dijo sonriendo mientras le tendía el café, que ella cogió sin dudar.

-Y yo a ti, y a los cafés.-Dijo dándole un pequeño sorbo a su vaso.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a Remy's? ¿Hamburguesas, batidos y tiempo para hablar? Porque cuando lleguemos a casa, se terminan las conversaciones y pasamos a la acción.-Ronroneó sobre sus labios dándole otro suave beso.

Estuvieron hablando sobre la estancia de Beckett en Washington, pero tal y como había dicho Castle no se besaron, no querían estallar en llamas antes de tiempo.

-Entonces cuando parecía que el asesino me iba a disparar Will se interpus-

-Espera, espera, ¿Will? ¿Tu Ex? ¿Trabajabas con él?-Preguntó receloso mientras abría la puerta de su loft y la dejaba pasar.

-Hey ¿Ya estás celoso?-Preguntó riendo y entrando. De pronto sus risas cesaron y sus ojos inspeccionaron todo su alrededor mientras Rick por cuarta vez desde que había vuelto le abrazó suavemente por la cintura.  


_Castle sonrío, sabía lo que estaba viendo, lo que él veía, todo lleno de pétalos y pequeñas velas decoraban todo el loft._

-Wow, Rick, es..Perfecto.-Lo sintió suspirar de felicidad y estrechar sus brazos más contra ella.  


_-Sólo hay algo que lo supera Kate, y esa eres tú.-Le giró y cogió su cara entre sus manos, acunándola entre ellas, besando sus labios con delicadeza delineando los labios de su musa con su lengua pidiendo acceso después, jugando con la de ella, suave, caliente, blanda, excitante.  
Un pequeño gemido salió de las gargantas de ambos, cerró la puerta de una suave patada sin dejar de besar sus labios, acariciando la suave piel de su cintura por debajo de su camisa mientras las manos de ella estaban muy entretenidas en desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa, besando después su pecho, provocando que Rick echase la cabeza hacia atrás acariciando su pelo.  
No supo ni cómo ni cuando pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban tumbados en la cama, acariciándose por encima de la ropa interior ahogando los gemidos en la boca del otro.  
Cubrió el cuerpo menudo de ella con el suyo, creando una exquisita fricción entre sus cuerpos, haciendo que jadeos saliesen de sus bocas sin control. Desabrochó su sujetador y bajó lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus pechos ahogando un pequeño gemido con sus labios._

-Oh, pequeñas, cómo os había echado de menos.-Susurró provocando una carcajada a la detective. Dedico toda su atención a mimarlos, con pequeñas lamidas, mordidas, y caricias. Subió a su cuello mientras su mano se dirigía al sur, a la parte más sensible de ella.

-Oh dios…Rick…-Jadeó ella cuando sintió dos de sus dedos penetrándola lentamente, a un ritmo lento pero sin descanso-Más por favor.-Pidió en un susurro cuando sentía como el calor se extendía por su cuerpo.

-Cómo la princesa deseé.-Susurro sobre sus labios, colocando los dedos en forma de gancho acariciando justo donde debía, provocando que un enorme orgasmo se apoderase de su novia.

Alargó su mano hasta la mesita, cogiendo un pequeño paquetito plateado y colocándose entre las piernas de la detective.

-¿Me dejas ponértelo Ricky?-Susurró contra sus labios.  


_Oh dios, si esto era el infierno, firmaba para quedarse ahora mismo,, ahogo un jadeo cuando sintió la pequeña mano de su musa acariciarle mientras le colocaba lentamente el preservativo, apretó los dientes, no quería acabar sin apenas haber comenzado.  
La miró a los ojos mientras lentamente la penetraba sintiéndose desfallecer cuando su calor le envolvió.  
Comenzó un lento vaivén de caderas, dentro, fuera, sin descaso, sin parar, embestidas lentas, pero profundas, arrancando gemidos altos por parte de ambos.  
Sintió las uñas de Kate clavarse en la piel de su espalda mientras el gemía una y otra vez en su cuello besándolo de vez en cuando. Aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras sentía como poco a poco el interior de su novia se contraría.  
Notó sus manos tirar de su pelo haciendo que se mirasen a los ojos mientras el interior de Kate se contraía con fuerza y ella gemía una y otra vez su nombre.  
Fue más de lo que el escritor pudo soportar y tras unas cuantas embestidas más terminó él dejándose caer, cansado y sudoroso cobre el cuerpo de Beckett.  
Estuvieron así varios minutos, y para él no existía nada más que las caricias que su novia le proporcionaba en la espalda._

-Bienvenida a la Gran ciudad, princesa.-Susurró al cabo de un rato mientras se colocaba a su lado y la atraía hasta su cuerpo.

_-Wow, si cada vez que me marché voy a tener una bienvenida así, me plantearé seriamente abandonarte por otro tiempo.-Dijo sonriendo mientras su cabeza descansaba en el pecho de él._

-No, no, no, no-Dijo él haciendo un puchero y abrazándola más contra su cuerpo si eso era posible.-La señorita no se va, nunca, nunca más.

-Eres un niño caprichoso Castle. Pero en el fondo te quiero.-Dijo sonriendo y le besó de nuevo mientras él se volvía a poner encima de ella.

-¿Otra ronda?-Susurró contra su oído. Comenzando a moverse lentamente contra ella haciendo que notara su creciente erección.  


_-Otra ronda.-Susurró volviendo a besarle.  
_

_**Lo dicho, si queréis más pedir por review :3**_


End file.
